


Theatre Student

by weirdlyobsessedwithegos



Series: Yancy/reader [2]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdlyobsessedwithegos/pseuds/weirdlyobsessedwithegos
Summary: a-okay-rj said: I love Yancy a lot and have a great deal of ideas but let’s start at the top. Greaser Yancy x Theatre Student. The Reader is a goody two shoes theater girl who always hangs around the theater classroom and Yancy is the tough greaser who gets into fights, skips classes but is also a member of the theater club. Take this idea and have fun with it!
Relationships: Yancy/Reader, Yancy/You
Series: Yancy/reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846063
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Theatre Student

You had always been the quiet one in any group, but in the theatre group was were you felt most at home. There was so many different persons in at and they all fit together somehow.

Even Yancy. Most people would think he was just part of the popular group of the school. And he was, but he was also part of the theatre club. And no one could say anything bad about it, unless they wanted a fight. Yancy was many things, among them being very willing to use his fists to solve things.

And for some reason, he has taken a shine for you. Every meeting with the club, he either sits close to you from the very beginning, or ends up that way. You don’t know why, but he seems to think of you as one of his friends.

It was weird at first. You were used to go under the radar and hardly being noticed, and suddenly Yancy was there, all up in your personal space, calling you over, both during theatre club and outside of it. The first time Yancy called you over to his table during lunch and asked you to sit down, you had almost denied his request.

“Won’t youse sit down with us?” To say you were surprised was an understatement, but after some stunned silence, you nodded and sat down next to him. Almost immediately Yancy’s arm was around your shoulder, Yancy already talking to someone else at the table. You feel your cheeks warm up something fierce, and you can see one of the other people at the table roll their eyes. You stare into your tray and eat your food in silence.

This starts happening a lot after that. You end up sitting with Yancy about half of the time, and your own quiet group of friends the rest of the time. He often also seeks you out during theatre club, speaking to you and joking with you a lot.

Nothing of this helps the massive crush you have had on Yancy since almost forever. You’re quiet a lot of the time, but you’re blushing a lot, always paying attention to Yancy and what he’s doing and saying.

When the two of you get the two main roles in the next play, Yancy insist on giving you a high five. You do so, happy with getting the role. However, this means you will be spending a lot of time with Yancy. Which is going to be torture and bliss wrapped all up one greaser package.

One of the parts of the roles is a big dance number together, and during the practice for this, you find out Yancy is a phenomenal dancer. Honestly you shouldn’t be surprised at this point to what Yancy can do, and this just deepens your crush even more.

To get the dance perfect, Yancy and you decide to meet up outside the normal theatre club hours to practice even more. You had been allowed to borrow the theatre room, so that’s were you’re currently sitting, your legs dangling off the side of the stage while you wait for Yancy. He’s late.

The door at one end of the stage opens, and finally Yancy steps in. You get up and turn to face him. To your horror, he has a slit lip (again), and the beginnings of a bruise on one cheek.

“Hey, sorry I’m late, just-” He cuts himself of when you grab his head and carefully turn his head so you can look closer at his cheek.

“Yancy, I thought you were supposed to be careful!”

“I was, but youse see there was this guy-”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s what you always say is it not?” You tease and Yancy grins.

Suddenly you realise you’re still holding Yancy’s face. You release him, clearing your throat while trying to ignore the blush you can feel on your face.

“Whatever, come on, let’s practice.” And you do so, trying to pretend that you can’t feel the butterflies in your stomach.

Which is how, one hour later, you find yourself on your back on the theatre stage. After stepping on Yancy’s toes several times, you had let go of him, groaned, and flopped down on the floor with an arm across your eyes. Yancy chuckles and sits down next to you.

You lay there, just silent and and breathing. A few minutes go by before you speak up.

“I am sorry, I don’t know whats gotten into me today.”

“Nos, it’s alright’.”

“Your poor toes.” Both you and Yancy chuckles.

“They’ve probably had worse, although they’re pretty rough right’ now.” You elbow the closest part of Yancy, which turns out to be his hip. He laughs.

You take your arm away from your eyes, tilting your head a little so you can look at him better.

“You’re a good dancer Yancy, I’m sorry I keep dragging you down.” Yancy smiles at you.

“No worrises, youse don’t drag me down, you’re a good dancer too. Plus I like spending time with youse.”

“Really?”

“Yes, youse my friend.” Yancy must have seen your minuscule reaction to the word friend, because just a few seconds later there’s hands on either sides of your face.

“What, youse don’t see youse as my friend?” You open and close your mouth a few times, brain almost short-circuiting.

What are you supposed to answer to that? That you do, but that you want to be more? That you want him to see you as something more? That you just want to kiss him right at this very moment.

You lick your lips, trying to gather the courage. You clutch one of his wrists, deciding to hell with it. Might go down brave even if it goes tits up.

“I do, I just…. I just…. Want to be more. I really like you Yancy, and I have for a while.” You gaze up at him, trying to gather a reaction. You don’t get to look for long though, because then he’s kissing you.

You make a surprised noise in the back of your throat, but are quick to kiss him back. When Yancy pulls back, he’s grinning and you can’t help but match it.

“I like youse too. My other friends’ said I was’ bein’ too obvious about it, said I should just go for it, but I didn’t want to scare youse away.” You smile and give him another kiss.

“Won’t happen.” You and Yancy smile at each other and giggle.

You go back to practice after that, although Yancy ends up dipping you at one point, which causes you to laugh so hard that the both of you lose balance and fall over.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting all my work from my tumblr, weirdlyobsessedwithegos :D


End file.
